piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Davy Jones
Dead Man's Chest Pic Can we use this picture in this section? Or do we want it in the Dead Man's Chest section? Or both? -Davy Jones1414 23:09, 5 August 2006 (UTC) *Oh, crap, I lost the link, hold on... -Davy Jones1414 23:11, 5 August 2006 (UTC) **Here it is. -Davy Jones1414 23:12, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ***Added. Nice picture - Kwenn 14:55, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ****Thank you. -Davy Jones1414 20:35, 6 August 2006 (UTC) The Davy Jones quote is completely wrong. *If you find anything in error, feel free to correct it. Also, don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes, ~~~~ - Kwenn 15:16, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Maccus 05:14, 3 September 2006 (UTC) I will correct the mistakes since I saw the movie 6 time on opening day. Just thinking about what jones' crew will do to Miss. Swan makes my skin craw. Black Pearl Fixed some major plot errors. The bit about 100 souls only comes up after Will Turner has gone over to the Flying Dutchman and told Jones that he's there to settle Jack Sparrow's debt. The original deal was that he got to be captain for 13 years, then his soul was bound to the Flying Dutchman for 100 years, just like every other sucker Jones caught. The fact that Jack got 13 years of freedom first means he must've done some pretty fast talking in the first place. The writers' commentary on the DVD says that the number 100 souls was picked simply because Jones knew it was an impossible number. He was trying to be as cruel to Sparrow as possible, which is why he keeps Will as well. Sparrow returns the favor by telling Jones that Will is betrothed, as he knows it will wound him. And it almost works to get Will back. But not quite. Jackalope What gives? "Captain" William Turner? It says on this page as well as several others that Will's a captain. It's a lie. How can I change it? --ScungiliGuy 06:25, 29 March 2007 (UTC) *I've fixed the template. No idea why it was ever added. Thanks for spotting it - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:37, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Norrington's sword? Could anyone tell if it was Norrington's sword Jones was using in hid fight with Sparrow. I thought it was, but I' not certain.--Darth Oblivion 00:05, 27 May 2007 (UTC) *Nevermind. I found a clip showing that it is.--Darth Oblivion 03:31, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Just a thought *Could we get an image of davy jones as a human for the early life section. I know wikipedia has one on the brethren court page but I havent uploaded an image before and im not sure how to.KickAssJedi 11:40, 1 June 2007 (UTC) *Yes did it at last my first upload.KickAssJedi 13:05, 1 June 2007 (UTC) **Don't forget to click on Wiki images to get them in full resolution - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:57, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Main image Do you think we could have a vote on the main image please, also can we replace the movie poster, there is no sense in having an image with writing all over it when better ones are avaiable.KickAssJedi 19:49, 16 June 2007 (UTC) *Fair enough. The choices for the main image are below. As for the second, I don't believe your replacement was "better". It was yet another variation of Jones' face; we've already got several similar shots on the page. At least the poster showed his body, and also doubled as an image reflecting the marketing of the character - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:54, 16 June 2007 (UTC) **Youre write my replacement certanetly wasnt better but i thought it was more appropriate to have a screen shot than a poster as were writing about davy jones from a real world perspective and the poster directly contradicts that ***It's really meant to be in the Behind the scenes section, though it doesn't really fit. Besides, other images also contain writing; there's nothing we can do to help that - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:08, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ****the only thing we can do about that is either not use the images at all, or upload smaller ones to go in the behind the scenes section. I agree that weve got to many simallar images of jones but theres nothing we can do about that having tentacles for a beard will do that.KickAssJedi 20:26, 16 June 2007 (UTC) *****I meant they are similarly framed, and they largely show the same or similar angle - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 21:27, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ******Yeah I know I was speaking in regard to my replacement for the poster.KickAssJedi 21:30, 16 June 2007 (UTC) *******(PS) It would be a good idea to preview both images in the infobox before voting (although it looks like no one else is going to) Choices Image:Davy Jones.jpg|Choice #1 Image:JonesLook.JPG|Choice #2 Choice #1 #It shows the same amount of Jones' face, but we also get the siphon on his cheek; plus this particular shot is an iconic one - a poster of it hangs up in the ILM offices, and it's found in many other locations. As an establishing image for the character, I think it's suitable - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:54, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Choice #2 #Higher resoloution and better coulring (in my opinion) it shows slightly more of him too.also the siphons visible in this image as well the camera angle shows him looking towards the viewer rather than out of the corner of his eye, and his skin tone is paler and more detailed.KickAssJedi 20:04, 16 June 2007 (UTC)